


So Full

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis shows up at Noctis’ apartment with groceries, and wonders why the Prince and his best friend aren’t around. That is, until he hears a noise, and knows exactly where the two of them are.





	So Full

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://zekkare.tumblr.com/post/172296949818/ffxv-kink-week-day-1-double-penetration) artwork by Zekkare over on tumblr. Please enjoy!

* * *

Ignis unlocks the Prince’s front door, and heads into his apartment, carrying a bag of groceries to make dinner with. Taking off his shoes by the door, he sees a second pair of trainers next to the Prince’s, the shoes a familiar staple to Prince’s apartment. He wonders if the boys will be playing games on their phone as he walks further into the apartment. It’s been a long week for all of them - their upcoming trip to Altissia getting the best of everyone. He can’t fault them for wanting to goof off, even if he’s brought more reports for the Prince to look at this evening.

Setting his briefcase down, he walks into the kitchen expecting to see the two sitting on the couch. When he doesn’t see either of them, he wonders where they could be - no one had informed him they wouldn’t be around this evening. Becoming a little peeved, it is quick to disappear when he hears the distinctive sound of the Prince’s best friend making the most  _salacious_  noise, clear that the two have forgotten he would be showing up this afternoon.

He loosens the tie around his neck, as the sounds grow needier, picturing what sort of entrapment the Prince has put Prompto into to cause the blond to make that much noise. The last time he’d stopped by, Noctis had the blond tied up with a blindfold, legs and arms of no use to him. Ignis had helped the two enjoy an afternoon of delights, the three already in sync with one another. With no shame between any of them, considering their upcoming trip, Ignis expects there to be quite a few blurred lines between the four of them. His line of thinking is why not put them into practice a little earlier, so that they can all enjoy their time out on the road together with the added bonus of sexual relations.

“Noooctiiiiiis!” Prompto’s cry travels from the bedroom to the kitchen, Ignis working at a quicker pace to get all of the food situated. He can see the blond’s expression in his mind, that sweet look that he gets just before he comes, then sees the Prince’s face, that visualization helping him to decide what he’s going to do.

It doesn’t take him long to undress, draping his folded clothes over one of the dining room chairs, then walks through the Prince’s apartment stark naked. He gives a knock on the door as a quick warning, but he doesn’t expect either of them to hear it. Both are caught up in the throes of passion, the pungent smell of sex permeating the air. It’s clear the two have been going for some time, both of their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat, Prompto bouncing himself on top of Noctis’ cock, who is laying on the bed with a indulgent smile on his lips.

Staying by the door, he waits for one of them to notice him, but it seems that both are lost in each other. No problem. He walks over to the bed, and takes a seat near Noctis’ head, both of them turning towards him with twin looks of happiness on both of their faces. “Well, boys - did you two forget that I would be coming over this afternoon? Or is this a carefully orchestrated gift for me?” 

“Both?” Noctis grabs onto his arm, and pulls him down towards him. He obeys his Prince’s wish, lips touching his with a soft, but demanding kiss. His mouth covers Noctis’, tongue rooting around to taste every part of his mouth - the bite of cum still clinging to the Prince’s tongue that he takes upon his own with a soft groan. He pulls back, and cups his cheek, before turning his attention to Prompto.

“Are you having a good ride, Prompto?” He teases, reaching up with his other hand, as Noctis begins to pepper kisses against his palm. “It sure looks like you’re having a nice time.” He smiles, Prompto mimicking Noctis by kissing the center of his palm. He pulls his hands away from both of them, and sits up to give Prompto a proper greeting with his lips. Turning his head, he whispers into his ear, “I could taste you on our Prince’s tongue.”

The sob Prompto releases causes his stomach to roll at the sound. “H-He….he made me…” Prompto moans a little louder, Ignis putting his hand around his cock to help assist with his pleasure. “Said he wanted…”

“A taste.” Noctis finishes for him, moaning low as he starts to buck his hips upwards. “Ignis, don’t let him come. I’ve got an idea.” 

He slides his hand down to the base of Prompto’s cock, and keeps a firm grip on his arousal. “What are you thinking, Your Highness?”

“Let’s fuck him together.”

His eyebrows shoot up at the suggestion, Prompto whining loud at the same time. It is a rather intriguing idea, and one he knows that the blond would be up to the challenge. “Why, Your Highness - I do believe that is an  _excellent_  suggestion.” He reaches for Prompto’s hand, and puts it where his hand had been. “Be a good boy, and keep it tight.” He gives Prompto’s hand a squeeze to show him just how firm his grip needs to be.

“Don’t come, okay?” Noctis groans, moving the both of them to be closer to the edge of the bed. His legs now drape over the side of the mattress, Prompto still sitting perched on the Prince’s lap. “Do as Ignis says. Remember - we talked about this.”

Now  _that_  is news to him. It makes him happy, knowing that these two have discussed this scenario together, pleased that now feels like a good time to execute it. Pressing a kiss to Prompto’s lips, then another to Noctis’, he stands up from the bed and makes his way over to the edge of the bed. “Noctis - lubricant? If you don’t mind.” He sees the Prince reach for the bottle that had been tossed to the side of the bed, handing it to Ignis. He uncaps it, pouring the lubricant on his fingers. “We’ll start with my fingers first. We’re going to need to make you loose before you can take both Noctis’ and my cock.”

“O-Okay…” Prompto moans, resting one hand on Noctis’ chest. “T-Tell me what I need to do, Iggy….”

“I will.” He pushes one finger into the blond’s body, pushing it against Noctis’ cock. He feels Prompto tighten up around the both of them, and starts to kiss the side of his face, before returning his lips to the shell of his ear. “You need to relax. Don’t fight against either of us.”

“Trying…”

“Gods, I can feel your finger, Ignis…” Noctis groans low, keeping his cock seated inside of Prompto’s body. “It feels…”

“Strange?” Two fingers now push against the Prince’s cock, his own eagerness attempting to rush it. It takes a few tries, but he gets a third finger inside of Prompto’s body, moving counter to the Prince’s thrusts. He kisses along Prompto’s shoulder, before kissing his way back up to his ear. “How do you feel? Would you like to try my cock now, love?”

Prompto nods his head rapidly, Ignis pulling his fingers out of his body, but not before rubbing them against Noctis’ cock in just the right way. The Prince moans at his ministrations, a pleased smile coming to his face, happy to be giving these two a little more pleasure than they might have otherwise had without his involvement. Noctis puts his left hand on the bottom of Prompto’s right thigh, his right on his upper left thigh. Ignis pulls his fingers out, and grabs the bottle of lube, pouring a large amount onto his palm. He transfers it to his cock, getting it nice and wet before moving the tip to push against Prompto’s entrance, as well as Noctis’ cock.

“I need the both of you to work together.” He puts one hand on Prompto’s waist, stopping the blond from moving as he begins to nudge the tip of his cock into his body. “Do not move until I say so, is that understood?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Yeah, Specs.” Noctis nods his head. “Whatever you say.”

Groaning low, he feels the Prince’s cock slide against his own, Prompto’s body barely stretched enough to accommodate the both of them inside. It takes a lot of effort to not push his hips forward hard, instead inching his cock into Prompto’s body with minimal force. “Keep your hand tight, love.” He kisses just below Prompto’s ear, looking over his shoulder to make sure the blond has a firm grip on his cock. It takes a few more shimmies, and then - his cock is buried inside of Prompto’s body, resting comfortably against Noctis’ cock. “You may release your hand now, Prompto. Noctis - follow my lead.”

He rolls his hips, pushing forward first, then feels Noctis move the opposite - exactly what he wants him to do. The moans that Prompto begins to make go straight to his core; each guttural moan deeper than the last as the two of them work in tandem to give the blond total pleasure. Prompto locks his hands behind Ignis’ head, arching his back to sink himself down more onto their cocks, Noctis and Ignis joining Prompto’s moans with their own licentious cries. 

“How does it feel?” Ignis whispers into Prompto’s ear, moaning low as he thrusts his hips forward, going opposite of Noctis’ movements.

“F-Feel….full….” Prompto moans loud. “S-So...full….”

The new position that Prompto puts himself in works to the benefit of all parties. It opens up his body to both Ignis’ and Noctis’ cocks, the two setting a steady rhythm that feels good for all parties involved. Ignis holds onto Prompto’s hips, sliding them up to his rib cage when he arches back, allowing him to thrust deeper into his body, counter to Noctis’ deep thrusts. He reaches down with one hand, and starts to stroke Prompto’s cock, wanting him to get the full experience, and soon feels Noctis’ hand join his, as the two of them work their hands on Prompto’s cock.

“OH!” The blond screams, head tossing back to land against Ignis’ shoulder, Ignis feeling Prompto’s body tighten around their cocks as warmth begins to spread over his hand. “NNNGH!!”

Ignis drops his head forward, and stares into Noctis’ eyes, who is staring right back at him, the two of them moving fast to bury themselves as deep as they can into Prompto’s body. He feels Noctis begin to come, the thick fluid hitting his own cock, that debaucherous filth pushing him over the edge with a low moan, heart pounding hard as the three of them become one with their shared orgasm. He keeps himself inside of Prompto’s body, rubbing against Noctis’ cock as the high begins to wear off, the utter lust and devotion he has for these two pours out through his touches to both of their bodies.

It takes them all a few minutes to return to the present, lost in the haze of their copulation. Ignis kisses Prompto on the lips, before he pulls his hips back, his cock slipping out of the blond’s body with little resistance. He moves to the side, and sees Noctis pull out of Prompto, who then falls forward, clinging to the Prince as they both gasp for breath. Ignis takes care to clean the two of them up, then cleans himself up, tossing the used towel to the end of the bed as he lays down next to his two lovers.

“You think Gladio is gonna be upset we did this without him?” Prompto asks, his back resting against Ignis’ chest, as his head rests against Noctis’. “I feel like he would have really liked watching us.”

“Next time.” Noctis nods his head, and looks over at Ignis. “What do you think, Ignis?”

“I think that’s a marvelous idea, Your Highness.” He smiles, and then shares another kiss with the both of them. “I’ll go and start dinner. You two may nap for a bit. I’m sure you two were going for a bit before my arrival.”

“More like two hours.” Prompto giggles, moving to be closer to Noctis. “Dinner sounds great, Iggy. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” He looks over at Noctis, and smiles when he sees he’s already asleep. “I’ll wake you boys up in a bit.”

He walks out of the bedroom, and heads back into the kitchen to make dinner for them. Gladio might be a little upset that he wasn’t around to see them have fun with Prompto, but there will be another time for them to have fun all together. Ignis will see to that.


End file.
